Photos
by OmgPandi
Summary: Serena sees some rather embarrassing pictures of Calem.


**A/N:** Slight Calem/Serena, takes place pre-X&Y. Personalities may be off since I wrote this before X&Y was released, so their personalities pretty much stem from headcanons of mine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. That honor goes to Nintendo!

* * *

When Calem arrived home, he could hear the sound of faint giggling coming from the other side of his front door. Did his mom have someone over? He doesn't remember her telling him anything about expecting company over. Deciding not to worry too much about it, Calem opened his front door, announcing that he was home while taking off his boots. His mom acknowledged him back and told him to come join her in the living room. When he did, he was surprised to see their neighbor, Serena, sitting on the couch next to his mom.

"Hi Calem!" Serena said, waving at him for a brief second before returning her attention to a dark blue book in her and his mom's lap.

"What are you two looking at?" Calem asked, walking closer to the pair. Once he got close enough, he tensed at what his mom and friend were looking at.

_'Are those my baby pictures?!'_ Calem though, panicking for a second. He's looked through them before, on nights when his mom was feeling incredibly nostalgic and decided to show him 'how darling' and 'absolutely adorable' he was as a baby.

"U-Um…"

"Don't worry Calem, I haven't seen anything too embarrassing." Serena said, but her words were anything but comforting. He knew her well enough to know that those words were meant to be teasing, and the smile on her face wasn't helping.

His mom just giggled at the display in front of her. She turned the page, coming to a particularly cute picture of Calem and pointed it out to Serena, who just aww'd and giggled at the picture. Calem, who was beyond embarrassed, walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of his mom, trying to convince her that Serena probably isn't too interested in some of those pictures and that she should put them away, preferably _now_. His mom just laughed at that and returned to the photo album, cooing at some of the pictures.

Calem, sensing that this was a lost battle, just slumped against the couch and allowed the pair their time.

(He was still feeling incredibly embarrassed though, especially when Serena would point to a picture and ask what happened. He never knew he did so many silly things as a baby…)

It was around 2 p.m. when his mom and Serena had stopped their cooing and giggling. Calem, wanting to know what picture they came across, looked over that them. He was surprised to see Serena blushing, hiding her face in her hands, mumbling something that he couldn't make out. His mom just giggled some more and showed Calem the picture. He was expecting some sort of picture of his butt or whatever - because he was pretty sure there was a picture like that in there - but what he was shown instead caused him to gasp and look away, giving a similar reaction that Serena had given, the only difference being that he was hiding his face in the pillow next to him.

The picture was of Calem and Serena when they were younger, kissing each other on the cheek. The next series of pictures showed their reactions to the friendly kiss. At that age, it didn't really matter as much, but Calem's mother couldn't help but find it adorable that the two kids were embarrassed over something as small as that.

(Although she knew why they were embarrassed. She and Serena's mother had figured out a long time ago that the two liked each other. So maybe seeing this innocent display of affection was causing this…)

Closing the book, Calem's mother got up from the couch and thanked Serena for coming over before returning to the kitchen and preparing a snack for her son. Serena thanked Calem's mother before hastily saying goodbye to Calem and leaving the house, blush very obvious by this point. She was thankful that Calem was still hiding his face in the pillow, or else he would have seen how horribly red her face was. She heard Calem mutter a goodbye and closed the front door.

After Serena was gone, Calem brought his face out from behind the pillow and looked towards the kitchen, hearing his mom humming some sort of song.

"Mom…"

"Yes Calem?" There was small laugh in her voice, which caused Calem to turn a little more pink.

"Did you do that on purpose? Showing Serena that picture?" Calem's mom smiled and laughed a little. Her son was still really cute, always so hesitant about everything.

"Now what would make you think that, my dear?" Calem's mom asked, returning to her cooking. Sighing, Calem gave up on his endeavor to figure out if his mom had done it on purpose. Deep down, however, he knew that she did.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
